Friend Once More
by percyjacksonfantothecore
Summary: Everyone at Camp Half-Blood are still recovering from the second Titan war. It cost them dearly. Each of the heroes were rewarded. Well, all except for one. That one too had to be rewarded. And so he was. Luke came back from the Underworld, looking for a family, a home and his love.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so the only reason I did this was because I wanted to make a Luke/Thalia story. All the Luke/Thalia stories I've read are like OOC..or they don't make sense...so I thought, What the Heck?**

**Oh, and HOO never happened. Jason, Piper, and Leo came to Camp. They're just regular campers. (For some reason, I keep thinking of a happy camper.) And Luke doesn't know that Thalia became a hunter. **

* * *

Percy's P.O.V:

Percy thought his day couldn't get any weirder until his archenemy now friend came back from the dead. Yup. Luke.

It was a regular day at camp. Percy woke up late for breakfast and by the time he got out of the bed it was almost lunchtime. He waved to his girlfriend, Annabeth, who was sitting at the Athena table. She smiled and waved back.

Percy got his favorite blue cherry coke and grilled cheese sandwich, and was almost done with it until Chiron called for attention. Percy looked up, sandwich half in his mouth.

"Attention, all campers. Many of you have heard or lived through the second Titan War. We lost so many lives, but it came down to one hero who sacrificed himself that day. The gods have relented to honor him as well. They pardoned him, and Hades let him go. He wanted to be home, and he came here. Our newest and oldest camper, Luke Castellan."

Luke came out and waved. "Hey, guys. Remember me?"

Oh My Gods. Just then a high-pitched voice screamed out, "OH My Gods, Luke, is that you?"

Guess who? Annabeth. Percy cracked a grin and she ran to him and gave him a hug. The hall erupted into whispers.

"Annabeth. I missed you so much! Where's Thalia? "

"She's not here right now."

Luke felt everyone staring. "Oh, just ignore me. Keep eating. Percy, get up here right now."

He ran up too and hugged him. Manly hug, mind you.

Their family was whole again.

* * *

The campfire gleamed bright that night. Luke, Annabeth and Percy sat together.

"So you guys finally started dating, huh?"

Annabeth frowned. "What do you mean, finally?"

"Yeah, you never got a date in your life, " defended Percy.

Luke smiled wryly. "I got real close to one, but she ran away."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Percy noted that down. He changed the subject. "Hey, I have a feeling tonight's capture the flag game is going to be very interesting.

* * *

Chiron gathered everybody. Tonight's games have a twist. The Hunters of Artemis are joining us. It's all of Camp Half-Blood versus them. Try not to kill them, or approach them, *cough* gentlemen..and ladies.

Percy groaned. Stupid Apollo guys. Some were still injured from the last time.

"Come on, new friend. Let's go chalk up my 13th defeat in a row." **(A/N that's what frank said to percy in the son of neptune.)**

All the campers gathered together in a huddle to talk about the game plan. Luke took charge. Once again.

"Okay, so here's the game plan. Percy, Jason, and Nico, you guys take offense. Distract the Hunter's defense. Hephaestus, Apollo and Athena cabins will be defense. Throw everything at them. Yes, I mean that literally. Hermes and Ares will help the offense. Take left flank. Demeter, Dionysus, and the minor god cabins will take right flank. Everybody else, throw the charm on and stay at the border."

Someone in the crowd yelled, "What about you?"

Luke smiled crookedly. "I'm going solo to ask the Hunters if they remember me."

* * *

**So how is it? I honestly don't know where I'm going with this. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah...okay, so I got inspired from reading some other stories and decided to surprise you guys with another chapter. Yay!**

* * *

Luke's P.O.V:

Luke remembered Zoë Nightshade. He hoped the others remembered him too.

The conch horn blew signaling the start. He drew Backbiter and charged into enemy territory. Almost immediately, he heard a soft thwang! as a silver arrow flew past his ear and into the tree behind him.

"I'm being cornered, " Luke thought. He hid behind a bush, and sneaked closer to the flag. He heard the Hunters talking but he couldn't make out the words. He heard footsteps heading his way, and he went still. They went past him. He crawled closer.

Luke jumped out, and ran straight for the flag, a proud banner silver as the moon, strung to a metal pole. This was way too easy.

He made it but there was nobody was there. Strange, he thought. His fingertips touched pole, and then he got shocked by lightning.

Luke was so dazed that he didn't realize what it meant until it was too late.

A lone hunter stepped onto the sand and looked at Luke. She laughed, a pixie-like tinkling giggle.

"You always fall for it."

Luke got up and brushed himself off. He raised his sword.

The hunter didn't even bother to look at him. She shot an arrow at him, but he was quicker. He sidestepped it and cut the arrow in half with his sword.

She looked at him strangely, then her eyes widened. "Luke?"

Luke was seeing double until that moment. He saw her face for the first time. Black, spiky hair and Electric Blue eyes. THALIA?

"Thalia? You're a hunter? When did _that_ happen?"

She scoffed. "Like when I was 15 and was gonna turn 16. Hello..great prophecy precaution!"

Luke's face fell. "Oh. Wow. I really am out of my league."

"You what?"

"Nothing. Why don't you fight with a sword? Let's keep it fair enough."

She got Aegis out instead. "Sure, best swordsman in 300 years."

Fine, then, he thought. "No swords or shields or anything. Boxing?"

"Sure. I don't care as long as you lose."

He threw his sword away.

They each stepped into the imaginary ring. He kicked. She rolled her eyes, then jabbed. He blocked. Then she landed a kick to his body. Guess where?

Thalia had hit Luke in the crotch and it hurt. Invincible or not. Actually not, but that's another story...

He sunk in the sand. She turned her back on him and walked to the flag. He charged her and tackled her by the legs. She got up and summoned lightning on him. But Luke saw it coming. Time slowed down and he ran to the flag captured it and ran for the boundary. But before he really did leave, and since no one was there, he went up to Thalia and kissed her cheek.

He laughed to himself and ran to win the game. He snapped his fingers, and time went back to normal.

Another conch horn blew signaling the end of the game.

* * *

**How should I keep the tension between Luke and Thalia going?**

**-percyjacksonfantothecore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry...I have been really really caught up with school, and "neglected my FANFICTION duties as an author." There. I said it.**

* * *

Percy:

Percy had been preparing for defeat like a good boy, but then Luke had been the hero. Good for him.

Annabeth:

Annabeth missed the good old days. Just her, Luke, and Thalia. That's how it was. It was supposed to stay that way. Then Percy came. He changed everything. Once again, Annabeth found herself wondering about Percy Jackson.

After a huge celebration party, and the majority of the Hunters moping in their cabin, everyone hit their beds. Only the barest light of the moon gave any hint that something else lurked in the shadows.

Thalia:

Thalia fumed silently. Cocky, Arrogant, Full of Himself, and Insufferable. Insufferably Hot.

* * *

**Extremely short chapter! Sorry, my parents are going to round me up, and I need to make a cartoon-quick escape. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Luke ate his breakfast silently. He was barely participating in the conversation. He didn't even laugh when Connor told everyone a little prank he played on Travis and Katie.

All the way, Luke was thinking,_ I was always WAY out of her league._ What was he going to do now? His freedom would only be temporary, and soon he would be back in the Underworld.

* * *

_"You're a special one, aren't you. We are being swayed by the gods from above to let this slide, but don't think you're free. We strike a deal with you."_

_Luke was at a loss for words, but kept his mouth shut and nodded mutely._

_"Your heart pulls you. Find the metal to your magnet before the moon outshines you. Begone and hope you don't see this place thrice."_

* * *

Luke needed to talk to Chiron.

"Come in, my boy." Chiron ushered him in.

"Chiron, I didn't come free of charge. I came with a mission. But I need help." He repeated his deal, but left out his own thoughts about Thalia.

Chiron sat still for a long time. Finally, he said, "This hasn't happened before, so I don't know the outcomes. But one thing is for sure. It can't be a coincidence, the Hunters staying here now. Oh, and the full moon gives you 14 days. The Hunters also plan to leave that day under the eyes of Artemis. "

Chiron continued, "If you're looking for something special, I suggest you tell me now."

"I think I'm looking for somebody in the camp." Luke was careful to keep his tone even.

Chiron sighed inwardly._ History repeats itself time and time again._ "I suggest you start looking. Be stealthy."

"Stealth mode. Got it."

* * *

Thalia was moping about. Luke's arrival was a game-changer. Now she was even more depressed about being away. It was just her...

In her anger, she punched the cabin wall. _Why did everyone have to leave? _

The cabin shook and trembled in response. It came tumbling down, with the Hunters all awake, angry, a bit confused, and safely evacuated outside. She cursed. _Remind me again why they're ALL light sleepers._

Her lieutenant raised one eyebrow on a sleepy face. Thalia grinned weakly.

The other campers came about in a rush, forming a crowd. When Chiron finally strode in, dismissing all of them, Thalia's ears had turned a bit scarlet.

"Thalia, I expected more sense. Your punishment is to rebuild this cabin."

"Is that how you treat your guests, Chiron?" asked Luke who had appeared.

"No, he's right. We'll get it done in, 2 weeks, maybe less, " she grudgingly conceded, with a hidden smirk of a challenge.

Chiron rushed away. Luke paused before adding, "Watch your back. You never know how many twins have 'stole' from you." Then he walked away.

Thalia turned around to see 1 pair of Stolls in the process of sneaking away. She ran to capture her prey with a silent thanks to Luke.

* * *

_Turn traitor against your cabin, won't you?_ taunted a voice inside. Luke shook his head. Why'd he say that? While he was at it, he might as well give a tip to Katie Gardner that Travis Stoll had his sights on her.

But then again, that would ruin Katie's "secret" plan to ambush any Stoll that got too close with pepper spray. No, Luke was better off being traitor in someone else's affair.

His cabin gave him his spot back. He gazed at the familiar place. The corner of his mouth twitched.

The Stolls rushed in, breathless. _So...they did manage to escape._

"Look, I don't want to know..." started Luke.

The Stolls looked...scared. He turned to see Thalia standing outside by an open window.

Then, she...ran away. _We're dead__, _thought Luke.

* * *

Thalia grinned. _Now where do I get a few cans of Axe Body Spray and duct_ _tape?_

* * *

**_NOTE: This is not a prank war story, but Thalia can still have fun..._**


End file.
